


Heart Slowing

by Emi_The_Ninja



Series: FFXV - The Heart of Chocobros [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis Verse 2, M/M, Mentions of Episode Prompto, Noctis Lives, Other, Post-World of Ruin, Prompto's Parents are assholes, So yes he can see, post-Long Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_The_Ninja/pseuds/Emi_The_Ninja
Summary: Prompto honestly thought they had perished.Yet here they were, about to make his life hell again. Least this time he had his lovers. One of them His King.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: FFXV - The Heart of Chocobros [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542385
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We never see Prom's parents (which is good because I would have taped their faces to pillows and punched them) in the anime or the game.
> 
> so tadaaa!!!  
> \----
> 
> Lia Ironclaw (Her last name was Skyblade but I changed it now) is my Altissian born FFXV: Comrades Character. (Good god getting the picture of her in here is going to be hell!!)

"I don't think I'll ever get used seeing you in those." 

The three of them look up at Noctis and Gladio smirks. "You're one to talk, you still haven't shaved." Noctis lobs a pillow at him as Prompto kneels to latch his boot and laughs. "Makes me look like a king at least." 

"Yeah for the past 2 years." 

They all blink before Gladio's grins drops and then him on the bed. "I'M 35!?" which cracks the others up bad, Ignis had managed to spit in the sink before he cracked so he didn't choke at least while Prompto was rolling on the floor and Noctis flops on Gladio's chest to comfort him. "Never thought I'd actually hit 32..." He mumbles as the other two calms down and Gladio rises a hand to run through raven hair. "Don't remind me how close I was to lose you that day... Please-" 

"I'm not leaving you again, My Shield." Noctis whispers running his finger tips down Gladio's jaw and follows the movement of Gladio sitting up to straddle his legs. "I'm right here." 

In the bathroom Ignis ran light fingers over the scars on his face and smiles when Prompto bounces in with his shirt and hugs him. "Gladio's having another sad time, Noct said he didn't think he would hit 32." Ignis hums and gets the t-shirt and vest on. "But he did." 

"All thanks to one damn stubborn adviser!!" Noctis calls from the room and Ignis grins. "Then you bloody better eat your veggies."

"I have for 2 years!! You have to be blind!!" Noctis shrieks back over Gladio's booming cackles and Prompto couldn't stay standing anymore and wheezes on the floor while Ignis tried to remember when he had seen Noctis-- He ate his veggies even yesterday. Ignis walks out with Prompto in his arms and after dumping him back in the bed he takes Noctis' face to bend him back so he could kiss him. Noctis smirks up at him. "Still the brat you remember." 

"Astrals save me." Ignis chuckles as he leans past the King to kiss the Shield and Gladio grins when they break. "Prom alive?" 

"Barely I'd say." 

"Get over here Chocobo!! No dying on my watch." Gladio easily pulled the other 32 year old over and Prompto grins at him upside down before turning to lay on his front. "So what's going on today?" 

Ignis smiles behind Noctis. "Gladio is going to murder another batch of recruits." 

"Ugh." 

"Noct and I will do our best not to murder the council-" 

"How the fuck did those old geezers survive!? Yes it's the same damn council."

"Then shouldn't Gladio-" 

"Hell no. I don't have the same patience my dad had-" 

Ignis and Noctis snorted hard. "He didn't." Noctis snickered into Gladio's neck and Ignis ran a hand down his face. "He set fire to three robes once, Noctis just about died of laughter and I said _'Remind me not to anger any Shields.'_ " Gladio smiled before rubbing Noctis' back. "Alright, off now so we can make the day pass. I prefer just the four of us in here." 

Prompto sighs and rolls off the bed. "Wait what was I going to do?" 

"Help out Cor." 

"Gotcha." He kissed them all and left the room while getting his KingsGlaive coat on, the gold details standing out compared to the silver ones. He was called to oversee a transport just stopping outside the Citadel and took a clipboard from a Hunter to look through, asking questions and nods at what he gets for answers.

"Prompto?" 

He looks in the corner of his eye when another calls from behind him. "High Glaive Argentum!! The Marshal seeks you!!"

"Right there." Prompto calls as he reads the last of the clipboards papers and signs his name at the bottom and tells the hunter where the transport was to head next before turning, thinking _Top of the stairs_ and in a burst of blue he's there, his after image still in turning motions. Those used to it ignores and those not yelps and gaps in shock.

"Prompto I know you heard me!!"

He knew people was looking at them now and growls to another Glaive. "Ironclaw bring them someplace in the citadel so I can deal with them later." 

"Yes Sir." The blue-purple haired Kingsglaive nods and she along with two others leads the pair inside and Prompto got his phone out, not liking the coming texts. 

ChocoBros   
  
MON 11.37   
Bad new dudes   
Iggy   
What's wrong?   
Gladio   
Prom what's going on?   
Noct   
Prom? What bad news?!   
Are you okay?!   
...   
How do I write this without you guys shaking the whole area and I can hear your from the outside stairs?   
Fuck it.   
My parents just showed up.   
Iggy   
WHAT?!!?!?   
Gladio   
Come again?!?!   
Noct   
You said you were outside on the stairs?   
Yeah, you might pass Lia Ironclaw on your way. Glaive with the Blue-Purple Ombre hair   
Noct   
On our way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the messenger feature easier to use then the WhatsApp!?!?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was annoyed that they just showed up now all demanding, when he turned around one of them shouted to not ignore them and grunt for them to follow. He didn't talk to them the whole way to a smaller conference room and when he shuts the door he turns around, tossing his coat in a chair and-
> 
> "Where is your wristband!?!"
> 
> No 'hellos', no 'we're glad your safe', no 'we're so proud of you'.
> 
> Prompto wasn't surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I kinda did not meant to have my own Comrades character so involved here... But I liked Comrades and the story it has.
> 
> For those curious (or not) her voice is on Voice 5 as she is 6'2 (yes i went nuts on the height meter). It's kinda deep sounding and I thought it'd fit.

He kinda wondered if he should even bother seeing them as his parents anymore. They hadn't been there much during his growing up and while he told them that day to wait a few hours so he could show them his uniform, they didn't and assed the hell out of the city.

So he was annoyed that they just showed up now all demanding, when he turned around one of them shouted to not ignore them and grunt for them to follow. He didn't talk to them the whole way to a smaller conference room and when he shuts the door he turns around, tossing his coat in a chair and-

"Where is your wristband!?!"

No 'hellos', no 'we're glad your safe', no 'we're so proud of you'.

Prompto wasn't surprised. "Hi nice to see you too! I've been great by the way and how the fuck did you not turn into the daemons you are inside?"

"Cut the smart ass shit." His mother hissed. "Where is the band."

"Been off for 12 years now and look!! I'm one of the King's closest guards!"

His father sure got wind in him then. "You were fucking told never to remove it!!"

"You lost all fucking right of ordering when I turned 18, when you fucked out of the city like always and you just called my phone to tell me about some stupid bill that was coming up!! Also if your aging minds are that fucked up- I'm 32 now!!

His parents bristled and his father ran at him only to fall on his ass when a barrier erupted between him and Prompto.

"Ironclaw."

The 6'2 female Kingsglaive with blue-purple hair, silver eyes, with a scar across her face and a tattoo on the right arm blocked most of the open door and clasped her hands behind her back. She wasn't quite as buff as Gladio but given that she really was 6'2 they could be the same species. Prompto could see the faint blue glow behind her back.

Prompto nods his thanks and Ironclaw extens the barrier to encase his parents. "His majesty is on his way." 

"Good, oh! Do you care about this?" He holds his right wrist up and knows she's risen an eyebrow. "As much as people care I've had this tattoo on my arm since infancy. King Regis placed it there because my own magic was to powerful and clashed with the Caelum magic."

"So that's why you can do the barrier without doing the normal movement." Prompto folds his arms. "But yeah, literally no one gives a damn about my bar code in this repairing world. 12 years maybe."

His mother looks at the Glaive. "You're allowing an MT experiment near your king!?"

"....Lord Amicitia."

Prompto looked over his shoulder in time to see her move aside, the barrier dropping the corner of his eye and a blur of black and gold whoosh past him, Ignis appeared a second later, having to grab the door to not skid past them and Noctis appeared in a swirl of blue ether and his eyes widen. "Gladio!!"

"They called him a MT experiment." Ironclaw repeated, tugging Prompto out of the room after grabbing his coat too and past the King, blue eyes widening before going pink and Ignis, no joke, combusted in flames. The door slammed shut just as Cor arrived and caught Prompto, he looks at the Glaive and then the door she leaned against. "Please don't say you left the three of them in there with those two."

"May have." Her deep voice held a hint of amusement as she got her phone out to check her schedule.

Cor decided to drop it and led Prompto away. "Not a happy reunion I take it."

"They asked about my band. My. band. Nothing about my safety or my status as- Okay they did go against me about that asking Ironclaw why I was let near our King. Think she got more pissed then I was."

"Lovely." The Immortal grunts and pats his shoulder. "Try not to think about them and lets get to work."

"Right."

**000**

Cor did get a chance to see the Argentum's before Noctis had them chucked out of the Citadel, not literally but they weren't allowed near Prompto if all they were going to do was act like jerks towards him. Ignis, to the shock of everyone but the three and Cor, drops his work for the day and stayed with Prompto. Gladio had some snotty recruits to bark at and Noctis could take his anger out on the council.

Yes, the very same group of airheads from before The Fall. Exceptions of Clarus and three others.

Ignis flops behind the blond and tugs him into his chest and Prompto laid back, still focused on his King's Knight game. As a gift for bringing the sun back the surviving developers got in touch with Prompto and had set up some gifts for all returning players, a character skin of the four, their skills and some other stuff. Including a level booster once the servers returned.

Ignis got his own game up and they picked 2-player for a dungeon. "When was the DLC?"

"They were thinking of making a sequel called _King's Dawn_ and we can link the accounts to pick ourselves what we want over to the new one."

"Interesting." Ignis mused and after they got out of the dungeon with flying colors he taped on another character. "A Rouge?"

"More of a pack Garula actually." Ignis kisses the top of his head and scrolled through the inventory and bank. He moved some things around, colored the panels and renamed them. Prompto smiles and looks up at him. "You're excited." But set to do the same and found he had a lot of things to fix in his bags, they traded around, crafted for themselves and the group.

They didn't notice Gladio until his arms wrapped around them both. "You having snuggle time without us?"

"Prompto bloody needed it." Ignis slaps his arm and then held up his phone. "And you better hop to it."

"...Prom-"

"Level 86."

"What!? Oh you little- Where the hell- NOCT!!!"

Noctis came out of the bathroom and the two blinked seeing him changed and ruffling a towel over his wet hair. "Yeah Yeah calm down."

"Calm- Iggy and Prom just leveled past us!!" Gladio watched him walk around before flopping on the bed. "Gladio I haven't played in 12 years, think you guys out-leveled me on several things."

Ignis rolls his eyes. "Noct, start your game." He was well aware Noctis' phone was in the Armiger because that's where Prompto's had been when he fell of the train. "Also I've set up an appointment."

"For what?" Gladio's voice was muffled as he got undressed to shower and Ignis had to really trap Prompto using his long arms and legs. "Staaay," He chuckled in amusement until Prompto gave up pouting as Gladio knelt beside the couch and squish his cheeks one-handed. "Well you got back to normal fast?"

"You know I don't dwell long on that." Prompto got his face free and then shucks a pillow with plonks Noctis in the head. "Guard decree!! Wake up and start your game King Sleepyhead!!" Gladio falls over howling and Ignis cackles hard til he cried, Prompto grinned widely and held Ignis' arm trying to prevent them both from falling on the Shield.

He should have known the pillow would be a warping object.

**000**

Gladio woke up at night to find that their Chocbo wasn't between him and Noctis and leaned on one arm to find him.

"Gladio?"

Ignis lifted his head and blinked the sleep out of his eyes, which widen discovering Prompto missing. "Where-" Gladio got out of bed and checked the room before grabbing a hoodie. "Go back to sleep, I'll find him." But Ignis was already getting dressed in his own hoodie and shoes, looking back to see if No-

"Where's Noct!?"

Gladio spun around and felt like the highest potency ice spell had hit him. "No... Nonononono-" He sprinted out of the room, hoping he remembers which garden was their favorite and Ignis was hot after him. Because Gladio was running he didn't take the time to really look, Ignis did, walking around the garden until he saw them. Noctis was asleep on Prompto's shoulder and Prompto was looking at the stars, looking over when he heard Ignis and his eyes widen. "We thought you were asleep."

"How can we when you two aren't there?" Ignis knelt beside him and cupped his face. "Nightmare?"

"More like anxiety, I couldn't sleep and kept turning. Noct woke up- Yeah he woke up! In the middle of the night when it's like on a scale of hard to impossible to wake him!"

Ignis looks at their king and smiles faintly. "I think he power naps now. He was asleep for 10 years..." He runs his thumbs over Prompto's cheeks. "Why don't we head back? And find Gladio."

"Think- Yeah there he is." 

Gladio came over and while Ignis had Noctis Prompto bounced up and into the Shield's arms. "Sorry, I-"

"You trying to give me a heart attack? First your shit parents and then you both going-" Prompto clung to him tighter and felt his own rapid beating heart slowing down. "We're safe Gladdy, we're okay." He heard Noctis wake up and Ignis lightly scolding him, hugging him tight. "We left a note you know."

"Noct," Prompto remembered something. "Did you put the note on the very same glasses case that Iggy hasn't used in years?"

Gladio huffs in disbelief and Noctis plonks his head with a groan into Ignis' chest, feeling gentle fingers comb through his hair. "You silly boy." Ignis mumbled and tugs him up. "Wake us next time."

"Or stay on the fucking balcony!"

Prompto came to the conclusion that he didn't need his adoptive parents.

He was happy enough with the three of them. Cor would also lend him an ear when needed.

He was happy.

"Because of your little stunt we're not leaving the City like we had planned tomorrow." Gladio grunts as he gets back in bed.

"Wait what?" Noctis lifted his head. Both looking at Ignis snorting. "Here's a hint: We call Prompto that sometimes."

"No-"

"-Way."

Oh the cruelty of the Sword and Shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized part way that I chose to make this in the Ep Ignis V2, which means Noct's alive, magic exists and so on- Yet I still put in Ep Prompto elements! From what I've gathered; 
> 
> Ep Ignis V2 means the Chocobros were never on the train, Ravus (<\--I swear I almost wrote Regis here xD) helped them to Zegnautus Keep, which means Prompto never fell off the train and got captured by Ardyn. So why I did this.... I really have no idea ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> How was the messenger feature easier to use then the WhatsApp!?!?


End file.
